Aircraft can have a number antennas installed on their fuselage. For aircraft that have a metallic fuselage, the fuselage structure typically has a low electrical resistance so currents that may be induced by a lightning strike may propagate through the fuselage structure. However, the widespread use of composite materials in the construction of fuselages gives rise to special considerations relating to electrical conductivity and lightning protection because composite materials are typically less conductive than metals. For example, an antenna having a metallic and electrically conductive base secured to a fuselage structure made of composite materials could serve as a potential reattachment point for a lightning swept stroke. Consequently, cabling connected to such antennas could potentially become a path for lightning-induced electrical currents to penetrate the aircraft.
Improvement is therefore desirable.